Conventionally, a block toy has been known as one of intellectual-training toys. Development of creativity and imagination of infants through playing with the block toy has been attempted. As a technology for this kind of application, Patent Literature 1, for example, describes a magnetic block toy that is to be magnetically coupled to a coupling target. This magnetic block toy has magnets that are embedded inside a plurality of surfaces. This magnetic block toy is to be magnetically coupled to another magnetic block toy by using magnetic force of the magnets.